This invention applies to hydraulic driven motors. More specifically this patent is an improvement on existing shaft driven hydraulic motors used on rotating platforms.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to hydraulic systems driven by motors.
More particularly, the present invention relates to having separate hydraulic systems driven by a single engine and being rotatable relative to one another.
2. Prior Art
The prior art shows a raised platform having a hydraulic system on the upper portion of the platform being driven by a diesel engine on the lower platform by way of a drive shaft for allowing the free rotation of the hydraulic system relative to the motor.
The present invention improves on that concept by providing for two separate hydraulic systems from a single diesel engine when one of the hydraulic systems is on the raised platform and the second hydraulic system is on the lower platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,503 issued to Dameron, shows a hydraulic pump driven by a drive shaft from a motor. The inventive concept lies in the fact that either the pump or motor is on a spinning platform. The spinning of the drive shaft prevents a problem from arising from one (the pump) spinning and the other (the engine) remaining relatively stationary. The hydraulic pump runs various hydraulic systems.
The current usage of hydraulic systems includes running power saws and other dirt and heat generating pieces of equipment from the hydraulic system in a skidder.
Running these systems off of an existing hydraulic system is an accepted practice, but these systems typically pollute the existing system with a high degree of dirt and heat. Existing systems also often times require one hydraulic system which would be more efficient running at a greater or lesser pressure than a separate system. Saws; for example, require that the system run at a higher pressure because of the high amounts of hydraulic fluid preferably used to run the saws.
Existing systems typically result in continuous operation of all hydraulics which degrades systems even though they otherwise have only intermittent functional operation.
Existing hydraulic systems failed to provide for these problems. It is undesirable to have dirt and heat introduced into the hydraulic system having the more expensive components.
Existing systems typically must draw on a limited hydraulic fluid supply and heat buildup is therefore too great.
Another problem in the existing prior art arises because the two hydraulic systems are operated from a single hydraulic motor. Since one of these systems may be mounted on a swivel relative to the other system a complicated plumbing arrangement is necessary in order to allow the passage of hydraulic fluid in more than one direction and particularly to several hydraulic activating means.
As is obvious, the introduction of dirt into such a system, which by nature requires a series of gaskets can serve to degrade the system at a fast rate and also add to the unacceptable heat buildup in the system.
One of the reasons for desiring a larger hydraulic fuel well for the faster hydraulic system which would run, for example, chain saws, is in order to give the hydraulic fluid a chance to cool down. This cooling problem is exacerbated by the requirements of existing systems to run continuously.
Continuous running rather than intermittent operation of the secondary hydraulic system also exacerbates system degradation.